The Dirty Side Of My World
by Mary Lillian Johnson
Summary: This is a Mildred D Taylor fic. This is for Roll Of Thunder Hear My Cry. Cassie is now fifteen, and her family run in to trouble. The white Men or the KKK has been trying to take there land away. So what do they do?


The dirty side of my world: By Mary Lillian Johnson

Rating: t

Disclaimer: No, I am sorry, but I am not the owner of Roll Of Thunder, Hear My cry or associating books. I do not own Christopher-John Logan, though this is his point of view.Alas Miz Taylor owns him. Yes, the great Mildred D Taylor.

Claimer: I do own this fic.

Author's notes: Hi, I am here with an interesting tale. Well, give this one a chance, and you all might like it. I do not recommend little children reading this heavy material, but if the little children wants to I guess I couldn't possibly stop the child. This is rated t for some reason, this does contain some racism. The words are decent I promise you it's not to bad. I won't use the n word, but to be like the book, there will be some expressions of strong language. This will also contain mild violence. So hang on. I wrote this before I read the whole Logan children series, so some stuff could be wrong if you have read the whole series. This isn't all perfect, I couldn't help it, My beta is slow, so I will post the edited version later. oh, don't forget to review.

1

"Cassie, whatcha ya looking at?"

Little man was now standin next to cassie.

Cassie looked wearily at little man and sighed, "Oh, nothin!"

"Come on, cassie, tell us!"

Stacey shouted from a distance, "Hurry long now, we gotta do chores tonight still, and ya been waistin enough time, already!"

I asked, "Stacey, whatta ya rushin us for? It's only been ten minutes here?"

Sstacey sighed, "we gotta be doin a lot especially nearing the end of summer."

Cassie glared at Stacey, "Just cause ya seventeen don't mean ya rule the world, boy!"

Stacey exclaimed, "cassie, hush!"

Cassie stood up to her full height, "It's truth!"

I agreed, "Yeah, it is stacey. Ya haven't given us a break lately, just pushed us around."

Stacey sighed, and explained, "Ya all don't understand nothin!"

I cried, "We understandin a lot. It's ya who's just stuck up!"

Stacey sighed, "No, there is a lot to do and a lot less to earn. Mr. Harlan Granger wanna the land back badly. He has been tryin everthin.Givin us notes early on purpose and he raised the morrgage. His cotton value gone down too. They expect us to harvest early, as early as early August. Can't do nothing. Won't sell us much of anything either. Just recently given mama and big ma a bunch of them frights."

Little man pointed out, "Naw, Stacey, we haven't seen anything."

I nodded, "Yeah!"

"Naw, it ain't in the public, but privately with ta ma. Even death threats. Once Mr. Granger told Big Ma and Mama that they would die quickly, one could be hung, and the other in The chain gang.."

I looked at Stacey for a long while.

Little man asked, "Really?"

Stacey read the meaning in my eye and comprehended Little Man's question.

"Really, anyways why would I be lyin to you about this stuff?"

_Little man stuttered, "I-I -dunno, I-I don't suppose I know'd."_

_Stacey sighed, "There's no reason we stay standin here ain't we oughtta go? We have chores to do. Come on."_

_Cassie complained, "I wanna do no chores!"_

_/Stacey sighed, "Ya will have to, Mama and Big Ma Needs your help."_

_Cassie declared, "Well, too bad, cause I ain't plannin on doin it, and I ain't gonna. I ain't goin home either, and I goin straight to the Grangers to get in revenge."_

_Stacey pulled her toward the house and outa of the forest, "Be quiet Cassie, and come along now! Ya ain't knowin whatta you talking about."_

_Cassie shouted, "I ain't know'd whatta I talking about? It's more like you who is not know'd whatta speak. I know'd I whatta speak perfectly well."_

_Stacey ordered, "Hush, cassie!"_

_Jeremy pantin as he ran along, saw us and was comin up to us._

_He shouted, "Ey! I didn't see y'all, so I thought y'all were at home."_

"_Hello Jeremy."_

_Stacey glared at him like he didn't want no white boy hangin around at the moment._

_Jeremy looked at us and inched back away. He evidently saw our unwelcome faces._

_Jeremy asked, "It's the land isn't it? Mr. granger?"_

_Stacey grimaced, but nodded._

_Jeremy explained, Yeah, I know'd bout that, dad and Mr. Granger planning this unexpected plan so y'all to lose the land."_

_Stacey thanked him and we went on. As we trudged up the drive we saw Mr. Jamison's car._

_Cassie glanced at the car, "Why is he here?"_

_Stacey looked at her and leaned in towards her, "I suppose it's that morrgage again."_

_We stepped in to the house, and the door was creakin as usual_

_Mama's voice paused._

_Mama spoke to Mr. Jamison, "Please wait a minute Mr. Jamison, I will be right back to finish our discussion about the morrgage."_

_Mama walked out to meet us. She looked like she was unhappy and quite unsettled._

_She asked, "Children y'all supposed to be doin your chores. Why are you in here?"_

_I told her, "We just popin to check what happened."_

_Mama frowned, "Then you better be popin right back out and check on how your chores are doin. You better be getting a move on with those chores. I want them done by six, and Big Ma will be outta check."_

_Cassie put up her hand in mock surrender, "But Mama!"_

_Mama gave us the look and spoke rather sharply, "but nothing, cassie! You better be goin to do your part."_

_Cassie protested, "I ain't doin the work."_

_Mama said rather loudly, "Don't wanna do them?"_

_Cassie slightly frightened, "Y-yes, ain't doin them."_

_Mama sharply spoke, "Then, ya goin to get the leather to your bottom. Ya be getting that if you ain't working. And who ain't working ain't livin in this house. People who ain't tryin ain't stayin. People who wantin to do their chores deserves and rightly earns leather to their bottom. 'Cause I am afraid there is goin to be no T.J. Avery in this house. Ya all see for yourself, he is in jail, and I don't want any of ya to and I am going to do every to prevent it."_

_Mama walked back in to her and Papa's room. _

_Cassie followed us to the door, "I promising y'all, I ain't doin any of my chores. I am goin straight to the Grangers."_

_Little man shuddered, "That's goin to kill ya."_

_Cassie looked at him, "I won't get killed, and if I do, I'll make sure they are beaten up! If I die, I gonna take them along."_

_I didn't do anythin, but kept my smile._

_Stacey pushed cassie forward, "Hush, cassie! Ya heard and ya doin the work."_

_Cassie argued, "yeah ya right, I heard! But I ain't doin nothing until those Grangers are done with!"_

_Stacey shook his head, "Naw, Mr. Harlan Granger ain't gonna be done first, but ya."_

_Cassie said,"If we make the efferts, anything is possible. I will make him done with, and the world will be right. No one is better then any other. After all, all this was started by white people sayin thins."_

_Stacey shook his head, "for now cassie, ya better be doin your work."_

_He went of to the barn. I dragged Cassie along, cause she was just standin there._

"_Ain't no good bein like this now. We better do our work and maybe we can solve the problem later."_

_Cassie looked at me and she sighed, "All right, fine, then we better start."_

_Little Man was already tendin to the water and so we headed to the once burned cotton fields. Cassie and I we got working. After a good while, Mr. Jamison got in his car and drove away._

_Mama came and called us to dinner. We had our usual affair and just had our nightly activities. We were sent to bed, and mama reminded us children that we started school next day._

_Author's notes: Hi, so the concludes chapter one. Please review. Well, this chapter seem calm so far, and there was not much of anything. I promise there will be more to the next chapters, and things will get tough in the Logan family. There will be more violence and stronger language later on. Hey, everyone, remember this, … please review._


End file.
